villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Avion
The Fifth Colossus, nicknamed Avion, is a major antagonist from the video game Shadow of the Colossus. It is the fifth boss encountered in the game and a vessel for the essence of Dormin. History Past Avion and the other sixteen Colossi were created by Lord Emon to contain the fragmented essence of the defeated evil Dormin. He set them all to wander the Forbidden Lands, destroying anyone that comes their way, so that Dormin could never be resurrected. ''Shadow of the Colossus'' When a young man named Wander trespasses in the Forbidden Lands and asks the disembodied spirit of Dormin to resurrect his deceased lover Mono, Dormin agrees under the condition that Wander kill all of the sixteen colossi (tricking Wander into releasing his essence so he may be reborn). Wander agrees, and sets off. Avion is the fifth colossus that he encounters, flying over crumbled ruins on a solitary lake to the east. Once Wander reaches a certain point in the ruins, he must shoot Avion with an arrow, angering the colossus and causing it to swoop down and try to ram Wander with its wings. Wander must leap onto Avion's incoming wing and grab on to the fur on it to mount Avion, who will immediately try to shake him off by flapping its wings. Wander must hold on tightly, while also making his way to the tips of Avion's wings and the end of its tail where its weak points are located, stabbing them. After they are stabbed, Avion will flap its wings and perform barrel rolls to shake Wander off. If Wander falls off, he must grab its attention with arrows and jump on Avion again. After all of the sigils are stabbed, Avion will plummet into the lake below and die, releasing the fragmented essence of Dormin contained within its body. This fragmental part of Dormin will bring Wander back to the Shrine of Worship, where he will be prepared to face his next foe. It will later combine with the other fifteen parts to form Dormin, who will possess Wander and later be banished by Lord Emon. Avion's corpse can be seen as the credits roll. Gallery Images Avion.jpg Avion 1.jpg|Avion lunging at Wander. Avion 2.jpg AvionHead.jpg AvionWander.jpg swooping.jpg colossus 05 texture-1024x403.jpg Avion 3.jpg|A limited figurine of Avion released exclusive to Japan. AvionHD.jpg Videos Shadow of the Colossus Avion Boss Fight - 5th Colossus (PS3 1080p) Trivia *Avion is often considered as one of the best colossi fights in the game, and has even been ranked as one of the best boss battles in video gaming. *Avion is considered one of the most passive of the colossi, as it does not attack unless provoked. *Avion is one of the only two colossi to have a visible and mobile mouth along with Dirge. *Should Wander not provoke Avion with any arrows as it rests on the tower, it will not attack him but rather stare at him when approached. *If Avion is stabbed at the wings near the head, it will screech and angrily stare at Wander. *Compared to Hydrus and Pelagia, who are also fought in water, Avion is the only one of the three to not sink upon death, but rather float. Hydrus and Pelagia only float after revisiting their area so Wander can enter Reminiscence Mode. Navigation Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Team ICO Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Creation Category:Force of Nature Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Brutes Category:Fragmental Category:Symbolic Category:Immortals Category:Amoral Category:Ferals Category:Guardians Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Posthumous Category:Magic Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals